


The music of life

by Adka2333



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adka2333/pseuds/Adka2333
Summary: CW:Brief injury mentionJust kind of soft, lazy, homely fic with a side of music, Daiki plays guitar, they both play piano (also hinted that Ryota plays violin, even though it actually doesn't happen in the fic.) Constructive criticism is encouraged. Enjoy:3 !
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The music of life

**Author's Note:**

> My first knb fanfic, I'm about halfway through second season of anime, and I'm very much aware this is ooc but i just wanted to write some domestic sweetness because my cousin inspired me

Daiki woke up to harsh sunlight assaulting his eyes, quickly lifting a pillow in an attempt to shield himself from the merciless ball of fiery gas. Groaning softly, he carefully rolled onto his side, trying not to disturb the slumber of the man curled up next to him, blindly feeling around, he managed to finally find his phone buried deep under the mass of blankets piled in the middle of the bed. He checked the time; 2:30 PM. Right, he took a nap because the heat was becoming too much, although he had to wonder when exactly Ryōta had. joined him. 

Sitting up on the edge of the bed, he took a couple of deep breaths and, to the best of his ability, silently slid out of the bed, tiptoeing his way to the living room. He was no Tetsu of course, but he was almost definitely sure the other was still sound asleep. He stopped halfway through the doorway, listening attentively just to be sure, sighing in relief upon hearing a series of soft, shallow even breaths. He left the door just a crack open, a sliver of smile dancing on his lips. 

After opening the window, he sat in the chair tucked in the corner, thinking, and every so often, glancing towards the piano, violin, and acoustic guitar on the other side of the room, staying still, silent, almost like… waiting? 

He huffed, when was the last time he played guitar? Or the last time he heard his boyfriend playing violin or inviting him to play duet on piano? He couldn’t remember. Something uncomfortably cold and bitter bubbled inside his chest, his body tensed anew. Suddenly once comfortable and soothing, the silence now had become heavier and near-suffocating. After about 15 minutes of nervous shifting and fiddling with a small golden earring hugging his left ear, he stood up and marched across the room, grabbing the guitar. Daiki furrowed his brow trying to think of a good enough song to play. A while later, he stopped thinking and started playing some chords, eventually allowing himself to simply get lost in the music. 

***

Ryōta’s eyes, gently fluttered open when instead of cuddling into his darling boyfriend’s warm side, his face was only met with a sad crumpled up blanket. 

“Mph… Daikicchi?” He mumbled, voice slightly muffled by the blanket and a blue lamb plushie that currently served him for a pillow. No response. 

He pulled himself up onto the sitting position, jumping in surprise at the gentle sounds coming from the other room. He shuffled slowly to the living room with his eyes half-shut, still clutching the stuffed animal close to his chest and barely avoiding tripping over his own feet. Whatever grace he usually has on the court or modeling studio has surely abandoned him, but at least the reflexes have stayed. Thank the gods. He managed to go through the rest of the bedroom unscathed, dragging his feet, gently nudging the door with his foot. 

“Hi...” half-said, half-yawned Ryōta, before planting a kiss on the back of Daiki’s head and sitting in front of a piano. He gave his boyfriend a lopsided grin, his gaze still slightly out of focus, clouded by a mist of sleepiness. 

Daiki barked out laughter, a grin painted all over his face, however it was not the sharp grin filled with mockery and determination he usually sported. This one was… different; it made his chest shake and his eyes crinkle. This one was rarer, but became oddly frequent around Ryōta. 

“What the hell is that on your head, stupid?” He practically wheezed, reaching for unruly strands of hair and tugging on them, making Ryōta gasp, and hastily cover his red face with the poor stuffed animal. 

“DAIKICCHI!” He squealed even though both of them knew there was no real bite to the insult, causing the other man to break out into yet another laughing fit. 

After both of them managed to finally put themselves together, Ryōta hesitantly reached towards the piano keyboard, gently pressing the keys, looking back every once in a while, as if expecting a reaction, only to see occasional nods and rhythmic foot taps. He almost hit the wrong note when gentle sounds of guitar immediately fell into perfect harmony. He grinned mischievously before picking up the speed and heard a soft chuckle from behind. Daikicchi definitely took the challenge. 

After a good while into their impromptu jam session, Ryōta heard three things in quick succession: Daiki hitting the wrong note, followed by a loud hiss, and a line of swear words being spit out through clenched teeth. He whipped his head backwards, almost losing his balance in the process. 

“Darling?”  
He prompted, already out of the seat, carefully kneeling in front of the other man, he gingerly took the instrument out of his hand.

“ ‘S just a cut babe, I’m fine!” Daiki protested weakly, seeing that his boyfriend already pulled the hand closer to inspect the wound. 

“It’s not gonna be just a cut when it gets infected, so stop whining like some damned toddler, when I am trying to take care of it m’kay?” He quipped. Daiki raised an eyebrow. Ryōta was being sassy and to be perfectly honest… he didn't mind it. Not at all. 

Few minutes later, his boyfriend strutted into the room with medical supplies, and just when he was about to scream due to contact with disinfectant… His damned boyfriend pulled him into a kiss. He yelped but did not pull away. After patching up Ryōta made sure to kiss all of his knuckles and pulled him into a gentle hug. 

“If only you were so adamant about treating your own injuries” Daiki observed. Ryōta simply rolled his eyes and patted an empty place on the piano seat next to him; he, of course, accepted the silent offer.


End file.
